Takato X Guilmon
by Esperwolf
Summary: Adult: MaleXMale Smut


Takato stood there looking at the large red lizard before him. It stood upon its hind legs the two white claws big and blunt pointed forward from his back paws. The strange black connecting triangles on his chest, feet, and arms. It was all exactly as Takato had imagined him. The digimons eyes looked at him their yellow holding a twinkle as to what might hide behind all those red scales.

Takato was unsure what to do and clenched his fists together with out thinking as he started to sweat under the digimons stare. He fingered the yellow bands around his wrist before moving forward slowly. The digimons eyes never left him and it made no move to attack. As Takato started to relax a single growl ripped through the digimons mouth startling Takato and making him fall back.

"Easy boy," Takato yelped as the digimon moved forward and landed on him. Closing his eyes and expecting to be eaten Takato whimpered. Suddenly a long tongue dragged up his face and he opened up one eye in surprise as the other was held shut by the constant licking. Letting out a laugh Takato tried to sit up to no avail.

"Easy boy, down boy," Takato said continuing to laugh as the digimon tried to lick him to death. Placing his hands under the digimons jaw he pushed him away and stood up. Brushing himself off lightly Takato then gave the digimon a pat on the head. His attention turning to the tail waging wildly behind the digimon as it tried to get more attention.

"What is your name," Takato asked not even sure if the digimon could answer let alone understand.

"Guilmon," the digimon responded much to Takato's surprise and delight.

"I'm Takato," he responded placing a hand over his flat chest.

"Takato-mon," Guilmon replied trying to repeat the name.

"No just Takato, Ta-Ka-To. Understand," Takato said correcting the overly happy Guilmon.

"Takato," Guilmon repeated and then wagged his tail more when Takato nodded. "Takato-mon."

Takato shook his head but smiled just the same. He liked Guilmons pet name for him even if it wasn't right. Scratching the back of his head he wondered what he should do. He could leave Guilmon here and bring him back things. But what if someone else found him. That wouldn't be good but how would his parents act.

He could just imagine their frantic expressions. Their cries as to what the hell that thing is. It definitely was not a good idea. Yet, he had to do it there was no way he was leaving Guilmon alone. Takato was bound determined to sneak Guilmon into his room.

"I want you to follow me. Very closely," Takato said taking Guilmons clawed paw into his hand. Taking a breath he walked off making sure Guilmon stayed close. Takato gave embarrassed smiles to people he passed as he made his way home. Making for the back door be peeked inside and slowly inched forward trying not to make noise.

Looking back at Guilmon he had to push his head down and arm away from some bread the digimon was reaching for. A lightly muttered hey from she digimon made Takato say shh. Looking into the front room he noticed his parents were talking and taking that moment he went for the stairs pushing Guilmon ahead of him. The stairs creaked at their weight and Takato froze fear in his veins.

"Takato is that you," his mom called after him.

"Yeah, it is me mom," he called back ushering the digimon up the stairs.

"Well do your homework and take a bath dinner should be done in the next hour," she responded making Takato sigh in relief.

"Okay mom," Takato called disliking the idea of doing homework or a bath at such an exciting time.

Motioning Guilmon into his room Takato sat his bag on the floor near the desk. Turning to look back at the digimon exploring his room he laughed as it discovered one of his socks and held it to its nose making a funny look. Takato then became embarrassed as it discovered his underwear and put it on his head. Laughing Takato took the underwear from Guilmon and placed it in the hamper near by.

The digimon just became more curious and tried to rummage them out again. Takato pulled the digimon out and shut the lid telling him such things don't go on his head. The digimon didn't seem to understand but left it alone as a hoop caught its eye and then the trash can next to the desk filled with papers. There was also the blue metal tin on top of the desk. That reminded Takato of the blue card he had in his pocket. Taking it out he looked over it again before pulling out his digivice.

Deciding to leave trying to figure it out till later he placed both on his desk. With a nod to them he smiled at Guilmon then looked at the digimons dirty claws. Takato was unsure what to do. If left alone who knew what might happen and yet being seen naked wasn't fun either. Takato knew his body wasn't the best looking and he didn't have much in the way of muscle so the thought of being naked in front of Guilmon made him hesitate. They both needed a bath Takato decided finally and peered out into the hallway. Sprinting to the bathroom he opened the door and motioned for Guilmon who followed curious.

Shutting the door behind them Takato made his way over to the tub and started running bath water. Guilmon looked at the tub curiously at first then darkly as the water started to rise. Backing away Guilmon looked around at things as Takato grabbed baby shampoo from under the bathroom sink.

"Okay Guilmon time to get in," Takato said happily yet quietly.

"No," Guilmon pouted and acted almost cat like as Takato tried to push him in the tub. Guilmon gripped the side of the tub with both paws and refused to move. Takato let out a sigh and stopped as the digimon started protesting louder.

"I'll get in with you there is no need to be afraid," Takato said starting to strip. He removed his shirt first revealing his pale skin and pink nipples on a flat chest. He was skinny but not overly so and the fainest outline of muscles laid on his stomach. Guilmon watched his head tilted as Takato seemed to change colors. Blushing slightly Takato started slipping out of his gray pants. He looked up at Guilmon who seemed to be watching with a interest that made him blush even more. He pulled down his underwear next letting his chinchin hang out over a small set of balls. Guilmon turned his head the other way and opened up his frilled ears as curiosity got a hold of him over the confusion.  
Takato got into the water quickly then. Standing up to show Guilmon it wasn't deep before sitting down. Reaching out to Guilmon Takato pulled him into the tub. Wanting to get it over with quickly Takato began washing Guilmons head. He did not even think about the fact he was left exposed to the digimon. Guilmon moved his head closer to Takatos groin and gave a sniff that sent a pleasurable chill down Takato's spine. Backing away from the digimon Takato looked at him a little scared.

"What is that," Guilmon asked his revealing innocence but also a sense of mischievousness.

"It's my chinchin. Now let me wash you," Takato answered and went back to washing Guilmon. Guilmon continued to watch Takato's penis as it dangled in front of him. Not moving Guilmon opened his mouth slightly and licked at it. Takato nearly jumped out of the tub in surprise and dropped the sponge. Undeterred by Takato's actions and even a little happy at startling him Guilmon continued.

Takato blushed terribly as Guilmons tongue ran over his penis. The rough texture hurt but was also pleasurable against its skin. Guilmon cupped his tongue wrapping it around Takato's chinchin as he realized Takato was enjoying it. Looking up at Takato as he licked Guilmon couldn't help but to notice he was shaking. Stopping a moment Guilmon nuzzled Takato's stomach.

"Are you okay Takatomon," Guilmon asked his eyes showing a little concern on Takato's behalf.

"I... I'm fine," Takato stuttered as his cock twitched. "Please keep going boy," Takato continued grabbing Guilmon by his ear flaps. Guilmon complied happily and cupped his tongue around Takato's cock once more. Takato was unsure as to what the welling up sensation in his cock was but it felt too good to make Guilmon stop. The way it rub against him and the muscles rippling along his length made Takato's mind go blank. His skin flap collected the saliva inside and the warm pressed against his tip making him pant slightly.

Takato's cock twitched as his breath became ragged and a sensation surrounded him that he had never felt before. He felt his muscles twitching more and more making him moan slowly. Guilmon seemed just as happy and started pressing the tip of Takato's small cock to the roof of his mouth. The ridges on the roof of his mouth made the blowjob all the better and gave Guilmon a tickling sensation. Guilmon could not do it for much longer or his mouth would start to itch. He didn't have to wait though as Takato finally peaked.

Giving a small gasping cry Takato let his cum fill his partners mouth. The digimon gagged slightly but swallowed the salty load. He began moving his jaws like a dog with peanut butter as he tried to get use to the taste before swallowing it. He peered up curiously at Takato who looks away uncertain as what to do.

"What was that, Takato-mon? It didn't taste very good," Guilmon said moving his head back.

"Umm, I don't know," Takato said blushing and turning around to wash himself. He was completely embarrassed and did not want to look at Guilmon. The digimon tilted his head but said nothing. As they got out Guilmon shook like a dog making Takato flinch away protecting his face from drops of water. Laughing Takato takes a towel and begins drying Guilmon starting with the face and moving downwards until he was between the digimons legs. Groping softly he rubbed Guilmons groin noticing a small slit. Guilmon seemed to like it as he nuzzled into Takatos hair lightly.

Curiosity struck as he wondered if Guilmon also had a chinchin. Shaking his head at the thought he moved away from the groin. It still nagged at him tho and his serious face made Guilmon come closer to headbutt him lightly. Smiling he knew the digimon was going to ask him what is wrong.

"Do digimon have chinchin's too," Takato asked making Guilmon shrug. Deciding to hold off on the questioning til after he got dressed Takato lead the way back to his room. Donning his pajamas he turned to the digimon who had taken to sitting on the floor his stomach rumbling.

"I'm hungry," Guilmon complained making Takato wonder what to do.

"Stay here. Do not leave this room," Takato said emphasizing the not leaving part. Sneaking downstairs he went into the kitchen and was caught by his mother.

"Dinner is already on the table," She said smiling making Takato smile back a little weakly. Sitting at the table answered bored as they asked how his day was. He ate as quickly as he could but was still nervous at the idea of being caught so he could not eat much.

"What is wrong dear," his mom asked worried at his behavior.

"Nothing mom just not feeling very good. May I take some crackers and soup up to bed with me. I'm kinda tired," Takato said yawning a little to make a point.

"You running a fever," his mom asked and put her hand to his head without waiting for a reply. Though not feeling a fever she agreed to let him go up his room crackers in tow with cupped noodles.

Giving the crackers to Guilmon he sat the cupped noodles down to cool. Takato was unsure how late his parents would stay up and he was too excited at his digimon to actually sleep. Handing the cup noodles to Guilmon he watched and laughed as the digimon tried to eat it cup and all at once. Pulling the cup from his mouth Takato explained that Guilmon shouldn't eat the cup.

"I'm still hungry," Guilmon complained.

"We are going to have to wait til my parents are asleep," Takato said frowning slightly. Guilmon mouthed his discomfort but didn't nag about it for a few minutes.

Hearing footsteps Takato nudged Guilmon into his closet and whispered to him to be quiet. Turning off the light Takato jumped into bed and acted to be asleep. His father looked over him kiss his brow and wished him goodnight before leaving. After his steps had receded Takato let out a sigh of relief. His mind swirled with thoughts as he laid there.

After a few moments he heard a slurping sound and concentrated on it. It seemed to be coming from his closet. Rolling over he got out of bed turning on his light. The house was quiet but for the slurping sound and Takato made his way over and opened the door. Guilmon laid there his tongue hanging out of his mouth and a pale red dick in his mouth.

"I have a chinchin too," Guilmon exclaimed happily waging his tail.

"I see that boy," Takato said not removing his eyes from it. The pointed tip, the ridged length and a slightly bulged base. It all look so strange and exciting to him. Curiously and without thinking Takato reached out and touched it. Feeling the saliva licked length sent a thrill through his spine especially when it twitch against his fingers. Gulping Takato turned around and made his way back to bed. Guilmon followed jumping on top of him making him yelp slightly and then freeze as the digimons length pressed against his side.

"Takato-mon I got the urge to do something but I don't know what," Guilmon whimpered at him. Takato had seen dogs and cats on the street mate before but he had no idea how that really worked. Gulping Takato summoned his courage because Guilmon needed his help.

Even though he had no idea what to do Takato took off his pants. Then turned around exposing his rump to the digimon. It was the way the dogs did it so he knew he couldn't be too far off. Guilmon sniffed at his rump making him shudder in uncertainty. Giving a lick over his rump Guilmon let his tongue slide in the crack. Takato let out a small sound that sent Guilmons ears forward. He continued to lick cupping his tongue inward to allow the rough side of his tongue better access to the folds of Takatos butt. The skin of Takatos legs felt smooth against Guilmons red belly scales. Guilmons claws hooked at the sheets as he began licking more fiercely making Takato moan more. It was pleasing to hear so Guilmon did it a few more times before instinct kicked in. Moving himself over Takato he rubbed his length between Takato's cheeks.

Takato didn't know why but his cock was starting to feel good again. Reaching back he kneaded his butt a little farther apart so Guilmon could get deeper in the crack. He didn't realize what could happen until he felt the tip try to enter his back passage. Yelping slightly he let go of his cheeks and looked back at Guilmon. Guilmon seemed lost in pleasure and pressed against the entrance again. His cock had swollen and looked big to Takato as he realized what was happening.

"Down boy," Takato gasp as he felt the tip finally enter his ring. Gasping small tears came to his eyes. Guilmon humped some more but never went past the tip. The triangular head felt smooth going in but the bump caught ever so slightly on the way out. Takato was unsure as to whether he should be worried or enjoying it. Relaxing his muscles as pleasure become more dominate Takato let himself go.

After a few moments Takato started to feel warm as the pleasure grew came to him. At that point Guilmon worked more of himself inside until his tip brushed a little bump. Takato gasped loudly and the sound led into a moan as he placed his head into his pillow. His cock had jumped and a sticky fluid leaked from his cock. Guilmon upon hearing his reaction did it again just to listen to the sound. Soon he was rutting into Takato his hips moving against Takatos butt. His cock ramming Takato's button. His ridges rubbed against Takato's walls making the meat mold and move heightening Takato's sensations.

Takato didn't know what to do as he felt a similar swelling sensation that he had had earlier that night. Whimpering and groaning Takato tried to raise his butt more for the digimon who mated him so fiercely. The small bump at the back of Guilmons cock pressed at his entrance over and over but wouldn't enter. Guilmon growled not unlike their first encounter as he started to push harder. Takato whimpered even more as pain started to grow from his rear. The digimon was going to force his knot in there either way. Takato bit the pillow as pained blossomed and he let out a muffled scream. Guilmon had locked his hips in place and sighed happily as his knot was swallowed by Takatos hole.

Guilmon let out string after stream into Takato's hole. Its stickiness becoming more uncomfortable and the bed sheets clung to Takato as his sperm covered them. Takato had never felt anything like it. As the pain went away the fullness he felt and the warmth. It was all new to him and it wasn't unpleasant as he shifted his weight slightly. Guilmon shifted on his back and grinned at Takato as he noticed the boys eyes on him. The digimon seemed to lay there for an eternity before Takato noticed the cooling in his gut. He looked over his shoulder at the digimon who pulled away and rested beside him. Nuzzling into Takato's armpit the digimon smiled and his tail wagged wildly coming close to spanking Takato a few times.

Turning onto his side Takato hugged the digimons head to his chest. He was sore but he knew Guilmon didn't mean it. Smiling back Takato petted Guilmons head making him give out a small rumbling sound that sounded a little like a purr. Takato felt his love for the digimon deepen and pulled the digimon into a hug.

"I'm Hungry," Guilmon said making the boy moan. Takato knew right then that there was no way he could keep him in the house.

"Go to sleep," Takato said patting Guilmons nose. The digimon rolled over with a grumble of discontentment. Smiling Takato pressed his body to the digimons earning a weak wag as Guilmons tail slipped between his legs.


End file.
